For the Vongola Tenth
by Jezha
Summary: It's the holidays, and Tsuna goes off on vacation. When he returns, he has drastically changed. Now,everyone wants a piece of him. What happened to 'No-good Tsuna? Well, he changed, and went through puberty, and is still in the awkward stage of ignorant bliss to his own charms.
1. Author's note

DAMMIT, WHEN JESZ UPLOADED THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH SPELLING CORRECTIONS, IT DELETED. So, I'm sorry for the loss of chapter one, and maybe I'll type it back up sometime.

Sorry to those who I've disappointed, but I can't bring myself to type up anything anymore because I've got a whole two weeks before my important tests, and yeah. So, Will be back, and I promise two new chapters when I get back on.

*waves*

Jaa~

~Jesz


	2. Off we go

**Jeymi (male! Jezz):** Thanks for the support guys~ Remember, Jezz and I don't own anything. And Jezz is kinda being bullied by a female ex-friend. No names here. Buuut, she loves appreciation. So enjoy~!

[Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers and terms]

**Ratings:** Will vary. This chapter is rated** Teen**. For coarse language and...more coarse language. Oh, and a couple of sexual innuendos.

* * *

Chapter..2: And off we go, oh joy~

* * *

Finally, the plane took off. It had been pure hell to get them off his case, as he had to order them to let him leave. And we would know how that went. Inclusive of shrieking, fighting, crying, tantrums, and a whole lot of biting people to death with a trident.

What. The. Hell.

...

Tsuna leaned backwards into his plush seat, sighing tiredly. The last few days were extremely...eventful, to the Extreme. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that he was in the highest class the airline could offer, First class with many extra available, and friendlier crew. It was his first time traveling in such luxury. And the quiet was almost reverent, something which never happened to be a part of his hectic life nowadays.

Especially since his father had declared that whoever wanted to be with Tsuna [much to said boy's chagrin] needed to seduce the pants off him. Literally. It might as well be sending him into a fucking cave full of snakes, and expecting him to come out alive.

The only thought that had rung through his mind during the painful reaction to his father's speech was:

_'...SON. OF. A. B-'_

Just before he was hauled off, and then tossed about as a rag doll.

...

**Good times.**

So when he had checked everything for any sign of the gaurdians following him, got zilch, he started to relax a bit more, as he let himself drift off into sleep...

* * *

**_In America_**

* * *

When his plane touched down in America, Tsuna was greeted by an overseas friend that went by the name of 'Jeymi'.

"Yo, Tsu."

"Hey Jeymi. What's new?"

Tsuna was a lot more comfortable speaking english, as it was interesting to learn about, and extremely different from Japanese. He seemed so much more at home in a foreign country, because he knew that nobody knew him here.

"Not much bro, and I think it's time to set up a schedule." Jeymi smoothly maneuvered Tsuna to the airport gates, the doors sliding open, and shoving the said Decimo into a neon yellow taxi, as Tsuna marveled at the strange boy he knew when he was a kid.

"Schedule..?"

"Please, Tsuna. You know very well that it's your seventeenth Birthday bash coming up."

"So..?" Tsuna never really took much notice of his birthday, because there was nothing important to celebrate, according to him. Jeymi snorted at his confused and nonchalant expression, as he gestured for the taxi driver (who was probably designated an area anyway) to start the engine.

"**So**, that means we- _I_ have to get you beautiful and smokin', bro."

Tsuna smiled at Jeimi's choice of words, the gay man probably friends with Lussuria now, after the introduction over the webcamera- something he didn't plan to dwell on anymore than he should have to, especially since it was Christmas eve, and everyone was drunk, and not to mention the fact that Hibari and Mukuro were drunk asses and fighting- And what happened to his favourite vase? All he knew was that he didn't want to enter the bathroom all night because-

Okay. Stop, Bad memories, Tsuna.

"_Okay_, okay. I'm at your mercy, Jeymi. I'll let you make me into whatever you want- "

"You'd have no choice, Tsu. Jesz and Mem are already anticipating the ability to make your friends be wowed."

Tsuna sweatdropped, remembering the time he spent as one of the crazy trio's friend. They had accepted him rather quickly, even though they had shunned everyone else when they were on the exchange program in Namimori. Then he smiled, recalling those days were this particular trio went about disrupting the peace of the school, excitement aflow with their antics- Even the others on the exchange progam were joining in, used to their behaviour. And they had simply taken a glance at him, before Mem pulled him over to their table, ignoring Gokudera's outburst anyway.

Cool, confident and impressively charming, Jeymi was a rather popular hit in both schools- Namimori and his own- brilliant at sports and studies, he was friendly but cynical and sly. He was a brilliant team player, and he exudes self-esteem. He made gay seem like a social norm.

Mem was (and still is) the most cheerful and welcoming person Tsuna has met, but he remebered her ferocity when he was bullied and picked on right in front of them, whilst Gokudera and Yamamoto were unable to find him. She is the passion that spurrs the trio's actions to be carried out. Her abilty to brighten up a room is impeccable, but she can be confusing at times.

Musically inclined and the strategist of the three, Jesz is known as a peacemaker- good with any sort of age group. She has friends and connections all over the globe, but she is humble and proud of her chinese background. A socialist by nature, she draws in people easily, but is careless and sometimes harsh. When Tsuna was bullied, Mem was the passion, she was the reason why the bullies were cowering with various injuries, and Jeymi was the one that recorded the voices, and plated it in assembly with their names tagged to it.

There was also the case when they didn't know about the affilation with the Mafia (as the Decimo) as Tsuna was terrified that they would leave him.

So, one afternoon, when they men in black were surrounding his house and Dino came calling, Tsuna was whisked away from them, and before anything was said, they attacked the trio- until Jesz shouted out in Chinese.

..Well, it was an interesting afternoon.

And with the two others in the picture, Truna knew he was in for a change.

_A very _impressive_ change._

* * *

**Three quaters through the holiday (A month later...)**

"S'cuze me, coming through~" Jeymi said, as he pelted down the corridor, into a room, the label 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' on it, letting himself into the luxurious suite, like his own, and purred out, calling for the aforementioned Decimo.

"Oh, _Tsu_~"

"Hmm?"- A light Tenor sounded, as cutely mussed ash brown hair poked out around the bathroom door, as he came out, to greet Jeymi, with nothing but a pair of pajama pants on, his perfectly flat, pale stomach showing a little muscle forming, his broader shoulders using a towel to dry his hair. "We've got to get a move on. Today's training session can wait, we've already gone to the dermatologist, and Jezz has some fabulous outfits for you to try on." Jeymi's deep baritone rung out in the room, as Tsuna watched the man amusedly, as he strode over.

"Haha, you mean I'm still doing more photoshoots..?"

"Of course, bro, I mean- You're the talk of all the ladies out there as like, the only bisexual model out there~! Everyone else is either gay or straight, but **YOU**, my friend defy those rules~" Jeymi lifted his sunglasses off his face a little, as he ran a hand through jet-black strands, shaking his head mockingly at Tsuna.

Tsuna let out a deep chuckle, but it startled him a little, still, because his voice only just broke last week.

Imagine his surprise when his high-pitched boy voice suddenly broke into a smooth tenor of a man's, in the morning. He nearly screamed, but his voice wouldn't let him. God knows how THAT went_... An ambulance was nearly called._

..

And then, there were many new things, like how much he shot up to.

_'Right now,'_ he thought, _'I think I'm almost half a head lower than...Gokudera's or Yamamoto's height.' _Or how the female population was now staring at him [or his ass] whenever he walked past them. Opening his wardrobe, he looked around and decided the white business shirt, black vest and skinny jeans were fine. Again, Jeymi lifted his sunglasses, and wolf-whistled, smirking at the newly-reached puberty boy in front of him, saying "You are one of the only men I know who can pull off a look like that."

Tsuna's narrower, toffee amber eyes quirked, and he let out an, "Oh? What look?"

"The look where you look as if you rolled out of bed, and can still be that sexy. In white." Jeymi winked at Tsuna, as he bounced off the bed, checking his hair in the mirror, before tousling Tsuna's newly styled hair.

"C'mon, lazy. Let's go make the crowd go wild with you."

Tsuna merely smiled, as he grabbed an extra black jacket, following the flambouyant male who he has introduced to the Gay Varia, walking down the corridor, he caught a glimpse of himself- different from before, but still retaining the good figure. His hair spilled out a little from the back in a sleek ponytail, his eyes were narrower now, but he kept the lush skin, and lean arms, and he now had broader shoulders.

He was still slim, and not one of buff guys, but he was slightly muscled, and all in all...

_A guy one only _**dreams**_ about._

Then he thought of the return to Japan in a week, and thought:

_'I wonder what if my family saw me now..?'_

* * *

Owari~

LOL, OHOHO, this is gonna be FUN~

**Jezz: LULZ please tell me how it went.**


	3. Disbelief and whatnot

**Jess: A hundred, million, thousand and one apologies. I have been on such a long Hiatus, and now, I think I need to update SOMETHING. **

**Jeymi: Obviously, she's a procrastinator.**

**Jess: ...Piss off, Jey. I'm busy here. Do your job and leave, KTHNX.**

**Jeymi: Pfff.. Anyway, JESS OWNS NOTHING, NOT A SINGLE THING, EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE STUFFED TURTLE AND TYPO BRAND MUG SHE RECEIVED AS A PRESENT. TSUNA IS NOT HERS. KHR IS NOT HERS. HIBIRD, UNFORTUNATELY, AIN'T HERS. AND WARRRRNING: THIS CONTAINS AN UNBRIDLED AMOUNT OF COFFEE INTAKE, LACK OF SLEEP, AND TYPING WITH SQUINTY ASIAN EYES IN A DARK ROOM AT 4:30 AM.**

**-Tumpets- Bam ba ba bummmm~**

**CHAPTER 3 of FOR THE VONGOLA TENTH, STARTO.**

* * *

::Chapter 3::

Disbelief.

* * *

The setting had to be right, of course.

The guardians paced around the meeting room, the tension in the air thick enough to cut out a slice and eat it. They knew that their leader, out adorable Tsu-cchin, was arriving in Japan today. Most wanted to rush over the the airport and ambush him, but the crafty Reborn was a sly as a fox- He had already arranged for Tsuna to be picked up by his assistants, completely nullifying any effort to obtain favoritism.

Kehkehkeh.

My, my. Shall we take a look at the highly anticipated Tsu?

* * *

Down the streets, the traffic was horrendous.

There was really no other word to describe the appalling scene of utter stupidity and pride causing the delivery delay.

Tsuna, unaware of the numerous honking and swearing going on beside him, was happily sipping a glass of mock tail he had mixed himself- Blue vanilla lemonade blended with peach juice, along with a garnish of cherries. It wasn't that he actually likes the nasty red things, he just though it'd look pretty, and was very proud of his handiwork.

"That looks good..."

A slightly longing voice cam from across him in the limousine, as familiar eyes and the jet-hued braid came into sight.

"Kufu.. yours looks pretty decent as well," Tsuna paused, chuckling, "Fon-san."

The addressed Chinese male shot him a playful look, as he looked at his own drink a little wistfully. "The one you don't have always seems to be the better option..." the smooth tenor glided through the air, his voice like a breeze on a summer day. Tsuna turned to face him fully, chuckling a little at the usually mature and eloquent Chinese sigh a little.

"Yeah yeah, that's why I'm going to be kind enough to let you take a sip." Tsuna teased, as he held the cool glass in his hand, swirling the liquid in a clockwise motion, the pretty drink forming a mini whirlpool. Chuckling, he nodded the rim of the glass towards Fon, the charming smile of the old Tsuna still firmly in place, only more mature on his slender face.

Fon was seriously considering accepting the offer, but the limousine slowed, and they had reached their destination- in which time he chose to answer with a "Thanks, but at this moment, if I sip your drink, I'm sure your overprotective lovers would tear me apart and feed me to the fish."

Another chuckle followed, as Tsuna shook his head, a tinge of crimson staining his cheeks, another piece of proof that Tsuna was still the same as he was three months ago- simply a year older now, as his birthday had passed whilst he was away in America.

Had enough suspense guys?

I'm sure you all have, considering I'm just delaying the inevitable meeting of guardians and Decimo.

So, shall we begin?

* * *

There were two things that were distinctly imprinted in the guardian's minds.

One, Tsuna was supposed to be the one exiting the limo that just pulled up.

Two, Tsuna was in fact, the one stepping out of the limo.

Problems? Many. For instance, when did that tiny child become so.. _mature,_ within three months? It was almost impossible for the growth spurt to be so quick- Even Giotto took a whole year. But now, their Decimo stood before them, his angular features softened by the gentle smile that was everlasting.

Coughs and splatters were heard all over the place, and most of them were from shock.

"J-juudaime?" Obviously, it was Gokudera who stuttered the overused word, olive eyes unable to restrain themselves, the open gaze obvious in awe. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably, amber eyes unwavering, but his face was struggling to keep from blushing, what with all the attention he was getting- from ALL his guardians, not just Gokudera.

"A-ah, Gokudera-"

A wolf whistle cut off the shy greeting.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice was as sharp as ever, as he landed lightly on Tsuna's shoulder. His eyes were appraising, giving our Tsuna the old 'Up Down' eye travel, and let out a mischievous wolf whistle. "Hoot~"

Tsuna's face was a fireball again, graceful limbs slightly awkward as he tried to act natural, as if he was used to all this praise- as he should have been, being a model for a while. Still, having someone as scary and unpredictable as REBORN giving him praise was... scary.

And we almost thought he was mentally ready for the world.

Are you sighing?

Teehee.

* * *

"R-reborn!" Tsuna's shyness was unusual- after all, if I have to say so again, he was a model for two months.

"Shut it, and just let me praise you. Seems like all those bullets allowed you to tap into a faster rate of growth hmm? Did Basil actually manage to get those things to you?" This was, after all, Reborn. Always so straight to the point. But, in the background, there was a crowd gathering, mostly to see Tsuna.

A girl squealed.

And in his heart of hearts, Tsuna hoped_hoped_**hoped**-

A pair of pink undies flew through the air gracefully, the fashionable style mocking him as it passed his head as he ducked, as if it knew that this was definitely the most embarrassing sort of scene for the one and only Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Hii-!"

The soprano yelp was miraculously managed as he darted back, balance failing him as his arms flung out to stop his own demise (and all because of those damned panty throwers) as he braced himself for the impact-

"Oof."

And instead, he found himself in strong and gentle arms, a familiar chuckle from a few minutes ago tingling his ears.

"F-fon, arigato..."

Obsidian eyes blinked as a return gesture, the Chinese man turning to face the advancing crowd of the Vongola guardians. Tsuna sighed, dusting himself off wearily, sincerely regretting himself be forced into the modelling by Jeymi. Never again will he take advice from a crazy fashionista.

"Tsuna, daijoubu?" Yamamoto asked, large brown eyes wide with innocent worry as he dropped his sword for a moment. Hibari's eye twitched in irritation when he spotted the pink undergarment lying there innocently, as Mukuro chuckled, amused by such a scene. Ryohei and Lambo were just confused on why in the seven -six, according to Mukuro- hells would someone throw their own underpants at another.

"Nn. I'm fine, Yamamoto. It's.. I'm used to it."

"You'd better be, Tsuna, for how much I spent on you."

Reborn 'tsked', baby form springing off Gokudera's octopus-like hair, landing ontop of Fon's shoulder. The Sun guardian shot a flame at the pink undies, before coughing and turning back to the Vongolas, finally reunited.

The only thing that was bothering him was the scarred brunette with the potty mouth lounging nearby with his group.

"Xanxus?"

"VOIII, BRAT. CAN'T EVEN GREET YOUR ELDERS PROPERLY?"

"S-squalo-san..."

"Hmph. The fuck, brat? Took you long enough to get your ass back to Namimori." Xanxus growled, jumping off the wall he was perched on for the last few scenes. Hibari snarled, tonfas whipped out faster than the speed of light that Jessie and James and Meowth produced when they blasted off again.

"Don't fuckin' think about it, asshole."

Gokudera reared up as well, bombs already between his fingers, smoke floating in a thin spiral above him. God, how many people were going to invade this bloody scene? 'Fuck this shit,' he thought, 'next, those bloody Primo dudes and that goddamn Shimon family are going to join. Not to mention that useless Dino, and the rest or the arcobaleno-'

"Giotto?"

"Yo, Tsuna."A suave honey-blonde called Giotto strutted- I mean, strided past, flame orbs giving his descendant a playful wink.

"Oi, oi, don't forget me too~"

"D-dino?"

"T-Tsuna.."

"ENMA?"

"Kora."

...

"...What the..."

"It was your dad, Tsuna~" Basil popped up amongst the crowd, blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "He told all of your friends that you were back, looking for marriage~"

The only thing that could compare to Tsuna's horror is the moment where one reaches into their pocket, walking to their home, and realising that you didn't have the key. Or, seeing someone kick a puppy. Or Rebecca Black actually becoming a singer. No matter what, Tsuna's horrified face would have been amusing enough-

Until his father waltzed in with Nana, and grinned.

"Now, shall we get to the meeting room?"

* * *

O m a k e t a i m u:

"Aaaaand cut."

Jess sighed, hands immediately going towards her face, eyes tired, and ears ringing.

Tsuna approached the writer, holding out a can of peach water as a peace gesture, only to receive a glare and a snatched away can as a return. But he didn't complain. After all, he was the star of the show. Turning to the raging crowd and his pleased father, a brow twitched in irritation.

'So, now where do I get that baseball bat Yamamoto sent me...?'

"Don't make me stake you too, Tsuna."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**A/N: .. . I've been so inactive, it's not even legit.**

**To the point where all my draft stories got deleted. It's pretty much like I'm been in procrastination land and school for too long. TOO LONG, I SAY -shakes fist-. But still. I'll try to finish the stories I've got. This will probably branch out after chapter 4 or 5 into a "Choose your own ending" kinda.**

**Like, I'll write up a separate story for each xTsuna pairing I can think of, even himself or Alaude, or whoever.**

**And a BIIIIG thank you to all my readers who've been rather supportive and threatening me to motivate this chapter. Gomen, I'm a snail.**

**Jess, out~!**


	4. Shenanigans

**Jezha: **Uhn, yeah, I update. Finally, right. Still on crack. Hypothetical crack. Still on Coffee. Actual coffee. By the way, as a heads up, I am biased. Tsuna/Gokudera biased. In that order. Kekeke~

Three freakin' years.

I should be shot.

/is shot/

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tsuna could feel the beginnings of the migraine coming on.

He could FEEL IT.

Especially since he had woken up to about 20 men lounging in his rather cramped room. I mean, he just went through a pretty rough time yesterday. And he just became slightly more manly than before. Of course, this wasn't really helping things- in fact, he's pretty sure it was making it worse, especially when he felt his body violated to early in the morning.

Groaning, he sits up, and begins his trek to the door /to freedom and beyond/-

"Ah, Tsuuuna!" Yamamoto grins, bursting in, almost startling the sleepy crew in his room. Panicked, he threw himself atop Yamamoto to cover his mouth, his mind telling him to shut the baseball idiot up. And the moment he thought that, he groaned, realising that Gokudera's nicknames for other people was rubbing off on him.

To be honest, Tsuna was simply surprised at the lack of the silver-haired bomber.

Not that he was missing the silverette. Not at all. It was just unusual. Almost... Unnatural? Tsuna shakes his head mentally, almost despairing in silence at the fact that he was becoming waaaay too sensitive with these kinds of things. Yamamoto, ever the cheerful idiot, proceeds to breath unspoken words into Tsuna's hand, pulling the newly taller teen out of his self-pity party.

Why, oh WHY, did the authoress of this story put him in such a shitty position?

GOD. Even Gokuderpa's incessantly rude vocabulary had begun to take his absence beside the Vongola tenth.

No, Tsuna did not miss him.

Yes, Tsuna was in denial.

And Yes, Tsuna was fucked- or going to be, if he kept this noise level up any longer. With that thought in mind, he pulls Yamamoto out of the stuffy room without waking up any other hormone-driven teen to rape him. Tsuna was actually seriously frightened of what a group of 20 healthy and strange young men would try to do to him. His thoughts, on that however, were cut off when he feels a warmth on his lips.

It took him a total of 20 seconds for his rather overworked mind to comprehend what in the name of hell had just happened to him.

Yamamoto Takeshi had just kissed him. And was still grinning.

And with a weary, hung head, he recalled the happenings of yesternight.

* * *

"Order, order I say!" Papa Sawada had cried, Nana too happy to see her long-lost husband to focus on the alarming prospect for her son.

_On a slightly more positive note, at least Tsuna wasn't a complete wreck._

**He was simply on the edge of premature baldness.**

Slunk into the tall Italian leather chair, Tsuna had stopped caring about this chaotic- and not to mention, oh, I don't know, POINTLESS FUCKING INSANE- meeting, worrying more about his poor sanity at stake. Of course, it was only because he didn't feel as loser-like in that past that he was able to stay conscious. If it were the old dame-Tsunafish, it'd be a nightmarish night of fevers, hallucinations, and willing death.

Dame-Tsuna would be on the floor by now, knocked out with shock and confusion, frothing at the mouth, the hormonal males all fighting over whoever gets to carry him bridal style to the hospital, and thus marry the amber-eyed uke.

Honestly.

Tsuna really wanted to shoot himself, but his father had been prepared, making sure that there were no weapons available to him, even with all the other men in the room.

"-So basically, anyone who gets him to say yes can have him?" Mukuro's glittery eyes were dangerous, as was Hibari Kyouya's.

"Yep." Papa grinned, distracted by the love of his life by his side.

"WAIT- I MEAN, SAWADA-SAMA, it's slightly unfair that Juudaime doesn't have a say in this..." Tsuna's ears perked up at the lone voice that somehow managed to speak up for him amongst all the tension in the air. Realising it was his right-hand man, Gokudera (Gokuderpa/Bakadera), he just couldn't stop the small grin forming upon his resigned face.

_Too bad his father was the epitome of asshole._

"Ne, what a kind soul, right mama? He makes my heart warm for him- Perhaps he is right for our Tsuna!"

Imagine the reactions of jealous men to that sentence of favourtism.

It was all Tsuna could do from stopping them from reaching a rather flushed but indignant Gokudera, who in turn was too busy trying not to panic whilst shaking his head vehemently at Tsuna to rid himself of that underhanded suspicion. It didn't really matter, since the Vongola Tenth knew his right-hand man well- Tsunayoshi Sawada knew Gokudera Hayato well.

* * *

"-mamoto-kun, I just, _it's not that you're not attractive_," Tsuna flushes, knowing the simple teen had one of the fittest bodies he had seen, "but you're a precious friend. _Emphasis on the friend_."

Yamamoto Takeshi's chocolate orbs were slightly sad, but the happy boy surprised Tsuna.

"I know, I know."

"Then... Why, Yamamoto?"

"Because it seemed fun, ahahaha!"

Tsuna really couldn't quite comprehend his complicated yet simple young man beside him.

"Besides, I already have a hunch on how things will turn out. With that one, of course."

Tsuna chose to ignore that statement.

"Well, good luck then, Tsuna, I'll try to help if I can."

And thus began Tsuna's long, long, loooooooooooong journey of friendzoneship. It had to begin sometime- and the fact that school was going to start soon was not helping the already pressured teen. But at least it meant that he could try to shoot down multiple suitors at once- though he was flattered, Tsuna's habits had not changed much, still preferring the small groups he met them in, and their friendships in simple doses.

To Tsuna, this was important.

And much, much later, as he sketches out his plan, Tsuna realises that this was not simply a frivolous game, nor a simple lesson to be learnt- no, it was, in fact, a journey he needed to make. One of self-discovery, especially when he's changed this much. It was a way to test the waters, clear relations, make new beginning, begin a whole new adventure-

To Tsuna, this was the thing he needed to have.

To Tsuna, it was to find his one and only.

That's why, dear reader, he sits in the dim light, rubbing out, pencilling in, thinking, hoping, and frowning. It's the first time he has truly been able to find what he wants for himself- he can choose who to love, to kiss, to-

His mind stops there, but we can all imagine what he means.

For the first time, Tsuna can truly, truly embrace the simple fact that he- Tsunayoshi Sawada- is the Vongola Decimo of the Mafia. He's the most powerful man within the underground society, and he has a say.

And shyly, the newly cool Decimo cracks a smile.

* * *

Schedule (of 2 weeks)

**Days**

1-2. Mukuro and Hibari - The best and most creepy needed to be dealt with first.

3-4. Varia- because... just no.

4. Reborn- he needs to be dealt with alone. Possibly bring along 5 bullet-proof clothing layers. Also remember to pre-plan funeral service.

5. Dino-san, and his too many bodyguards.

6-8. Arcobaleno (exclusing Fon)

9-10. Enma and Basil- They were too sweet to really deal rejection to.

11-12. Lampo and Ryohei- Those two could kill me with their... enthusiasm.

13. Fon- this was going to be hard. Fon was the kindest man he had the honour to meet.

14. Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

AN:/ I'm biased. Really, truly. I also suck at surprise. So, just ignore that and enjoy that story. Keke~


End file.
